


with all your heart? well, it's a start.

by fandomlee



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, badass klaus hargreeves, its tagged major character death but its not really, klaus using his full power makes me weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlee/pseuds/fandomlee
Summary: klaus meets up with dave in the afterlife. dave tells him he still has some work to do.





	with all your heart? well, it's a start.

“you have to go. he’s waiting for you.”

“dave,” klaus whispered, looking towards the small shack, heart beating out of his chest, and he breaks out into a sprint, because dave is here, dave is here, dave is here!

“dave! dave!” klaus yells and he feels like a little kid on christmas day--or at least what he presumes a little kid on christmas day would feel like--and he opens the door to find himself standing in the middle of the base. 

gunshots and bombs whiz around him again and his heart sinks, and suddenly he’s stumbling for the door and--

“klaus?” comes a voice from behind him and suddenly klaus swears he’s floating. the relief that floods through his system is instant, and he lets out a noise that’s somewhere in between a gasp and a choked sob. suddenly, klaus doesn’t seem to care about where he is anymore, he could be in hell--he imagines he isn’t far off--and he wouldn’t care. not so long as he had dave. 

he turns, and dave is standing there, somehow looking more beautiful than klaus remembers (is that even possible? klaus doesn’t think so.) klaus doesn’t remember when his legs started moving, but the next thing he knows he’s running and throwing his arms over the love of his life, sobbing into his shoulder.

“dave!” klaus sobs, and nothing else matters except the strong hand running through klaus’s hair and the lips on his forehead. “dave, oh my god, dave--” klaus is mumbling, but then dave’s hands are on his cheeks and he’s pulling him in for a kiss and god, klaus feels like he’s home again. when they break apart, klaus doesn’t say anything, too afraid that if he does, everything will be ripped away from him again. “are you real?” klaus whispers, a shaky hand coming up to touch dave’s cheek.

“i’m real,” dave assures, placing his hand on tops of klaus’s, bringing it to his lips to press a feather light kiss to each of klaus’s knuckles

“i missed you,” klaus chokes, and dave’s heart breaks because klaus sounds so broken.   
“i know my love. i know, i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry for leaving you,” dave apologizes. bombs whiz around them and each one makes klaus jump and let out a scream, and soon he’s trembling like a chihuahua.   
“can we--can we go somewhere else? please?” klaus asks. dave nods, and then their back in the club where they had their first kiss. klaus immediately relaxes, and dave does, too. 

“i tried to conjure you, i--i tried to get sober i tried, i--i--i didn’t forget about you dave i--you’re the only thing i’ve been able to think about, god, i love you dave, i love you,” klaus is babbling, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“klaus, shh, it’s alright, it’s alright. i’m here, klaus, okay? i’m here now. i love you so much, so so much.”

klaus lets out a wet laugh. “so how’s the afterlife been without me? pretty boring without me to entertain you, i’d imagine,” klaus teases, and dave lets out a laugh that makes klaus’s heart soar. 

“i’ve been bored to tears. though you’re brother is pretty cool,” dave shrugs.

“my br--you’ve met ben?” klaus asks in disbelief. 

“oh, yeah, we talk all the time,” dave smiles. “he tells me how you’re doing, lets me know how much you’ve been trying to get to me.” 

klaus pauses. why did ben never tell him this? 

“he didn’t tell you because he was afraid you’d get more angry at yourself, knowing i was alone and you couldn’t get to me. he knew you’d do it eventually. he really believed in you, klaus,” dave says, taking klaus’s hand. klaus’s smile fades as soon as it forms on his face. 

“how long were you alone?” klaus whispers, and dave just squeezes his hand. 

“it doesn’t matter,” dave assures. “i knew you were coming.” and then klaus is crying  
again, because even in death, dave was the one person who believed in him through everything. no matter how many times he fucked up, dave was always there to pick up the pieces. 

“i love you,” klaus whispers.

“i love you too,” dave responds. 

the world begins to go white, then, and dave is disappearing, and klaus begins to panic.   
“no. no, no no no i just got you back, i just got you back i’m not losing you again!” klaus is screaming, holding onto dave’s hand and willing himself to stay. “i just got you back, i am not losing you again!!” klaus repeats. he was supposed to be a master of death, and he’d be damned if he couldn’t even control his own. “NO!” klaus yells. 

“klaus, you have to go back! your siblings need yo--”

“and i need you!” klaus sobs. 

“i’ll see you again, klaus. this isn’t goodbye forever, okay?” dave whispers, kissing klaus and holding him as tightly as he could. “you still have a part to play in all this. you are capable of so much more than you know, klaus. i believe in you. and i promise i’ll be here when you get back,” dave promises. the tears are falling down both of their eyes now, and klaus nods.

“i’ll come back for you! i’ll see you--”

“soon!” klaus gasps, sitting up. he’s back in the club again, looking around disoriented. he sucks in a sharp breath, closing his eyes and trying to remember every single detail of dave’s face. he stands up, willing himself to stand up and walk home. why was he even here again?  
oh, yes. luther. where was the monkey anyway? 

“bouncer kicked him out,” someone yells, and klaus realizes he must’ve been saying everything out loud. 

as he walks home, klaus can’t seem to stop hearing dave’s words in his head. ‘you are capable of so much more than you know, klaus,” what did that even mean? 

-

he found out exactly what it meant three days later. 

vanya destroyed the academy, their home, if you could even really call it that. and as she threatened the world with her violin, klaus knew he had to do something. 

you are capable of so much more than you know, klaus.

you are capable.

closing his eyes, klaus tried to focus on every voice in his head, every spirit screaming at him to help, and bring them forward. 

‘this is stupid, klaus, you can hardly do this with one person, let alone hundreds,’ he thought to himself, but then dave’s voice was in his head again, and he closed his eyes once more, willing himself to do more than he ever thought he could. 

“klaus?” came luther’s voice, but it sounded so far away, all he could hear was the screams of the dead, and suddenly his eyes shot open, a piercing gold color replacing the once green color. he was floating high above the ground, an army of the dead at his command. looking down, he saw ben, smiling at his siblings, he saw their father, he saw dave. 

klaus felt powerful. he felt unstoppable. so that’s what it was like. he knew the army was at his command. raising his arm, he pointed at vanya. he didn’t want to kill her, just stop her--somehow he knew that they knew that too. 

“holy shit,” five whispered. another shot rang out through the theatre, reminding them they weren’t alone. 

“klaus! do something!” luther cried, and klaus almost had to fight back a smirk. ‘who’s the useless junkie now?’ he thought to himself. locking eyes with ben, he raised his arms, a glowing blue force surrounding him, and ben manifested fully, using his power to stop the guards. klaus looked towards vanya once again, who, in her confusion, stopped playing for a moment. 

“kl--” she began, but the spirits were on her in a second.

“wait!” klays yelled, holding his hand out to stop them, but it was too late. she reacted quickly, shooting klaus down, with a loud BANG! he dropped to the ground. the army was gone. 

still, it was enough for luther to grab vanya and stop her, knocking her out. 

“did we do it?” allison wrote, looking to five. slowly, he nodded. the four of them sank back in relief for a moment, before diego jumped up. 

“klaus!” he yelled, running over to his fallen body. klaus was on the ground, his limbs bent at a strange shape. “klaus, oh god,” diego cried, pulling him into his arms. 

the others were next to him in a moment, allison letting out a strangled cry, one that sounded even worse with the damage done to her vocal chords. 

“klaus, hey,” diego said, tapping his face. klaus’s eyes fluttered open, back to their normal green color. he looked around before finally focusing on five.

“is she okay?” klaus whispered, looking over at vanya in luther’s arms. five nodded.

“she’s going to be okay,” five assured, surprised by how terrified his voice sounded. klaus smiled, looking back at diego.

“you all look like hell,” he chuckled weakly, his laughter quickly turning into coughs. “believe me, i’ve been there,”

“don’t talk, okay? we’re gonna get you--you--we’re gonna get y-you h-h-help-” diego is stammering but klaus just shakes his head, with a small smile on his face.

“promised him i’d come back,” klaus whispers, and he looked over diego’s shoulder and he can see ben, more clearly than he’s been able to see ben in years. 

‘whenever you’re ready,’ ben smiles. klaus smiles back.

“who? who is he talking about?” luther asks, looking over at diego. 

“dave,” diego says sadly, and just the mention of his name makes klaus’s heart jump. he’s going to see dave again, and this time it’ll be forever, this time they’ll have all the time in the world. nothing to worry about, no war, not apocalypse, it’ll just be them. 

“dave,” klaus whispers. 

“please don’t leave us, klaus,” diego whispers brokenly, and for a moment klaus feels guilty. “please, please.”

klaus looks over at ben again, and suddenly he’s getting up and walking over to him. he looks back and diego is clutching klaus’s broken body to his chest, letting out muffled sobs. allison is sobbing and klaus winces, because it looks like she’s in a lot of pain--and even five is holding onto one of klaus’s hands and begging him to stay. it makes klaus feel warm. 

he never knew his siblings loved him this much. 

“are you ready?” ben asks. taking one last look at his family, he nods. 

“i’m ready.” 

 

“dave?” klaus asks, and then dave is running to him, picking him up and spinning him as he hugs him, putting him down only to kiss him. 

“i was wondering when you’d get here,” dave laughs, and klaus laughs, and they’re happy. 

“sorry, had a few things to do first,” klaus chuckled. 

“i love you,” dave whispered. 

“i love you too,” klaus whispered back. there was so much more klaus wanted to say to him, but it was alright. they had time.

they had all the time in the world.


End file.
